By the Moons Soft Glow
by Princess Ona
Summary: This is a S/D A/U. A regency story filled with magic, wonder, and the joy and sorrow of finding true love with your soulmate


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters. Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takechi and DiC.  
  
  
  
  
By the Moon's Soft Glow  
  
Part I: The Ball  
  
Part I: Chapter 1  
  
Princess Serenity, Serena to people on a first name basis to distinguish her from her mother, was rushing down the long maze of corridors as fast as she could in her long gown. She thanked the gods that at least it was light.   
Her hairstyle also made it easy to run, with the floor length golden tresses pulled up on either side of her head to form globes on top. Her tiara with the shape of a crescent moon in the middle of it, had to be carried lest it fall off. Her hair was the old style of the kingdom Lunari, though only the women of the royal family wore it anymore.  
But Serena was not pondering any of these things, In fact, only one thought was running through her head, and that was, "Oh no, I'm late!"  
Tonight, her fifteenth birthday, was to be her coming out ball along with four other princesses from four other kingdoms. They were members of Serena's court, but important in their own right. Queen Serenity was bosom friends with Queens; Alesandra of Marsi, Verzelli of Mecuri, Micheala of Jupini, and Freida of Venusi. It was only natural that their daughters, Raye, Ami, Lita, and Mina would grow up being best friends with each other and Serena.  
All five of them had their formal introduction to society (and handsome young princes, and other regency) tonight. Why tonight? Well the five queens had decided that they wanted each of their daughters to have support from her friends on one of the most important days of her life. So, since Serena was the youngest, the ball was on her birthday.   
The reason for Serena's lateness was simple-she'd slept in on her nap. When she'd awakened, she'd found she had only thirty minutes left to get ready. She was a veteran of being late so she hurried as fast as she could and did her hair, slipped on her chemise, white slippers, gown, and tiara, then put rice powder on her face. She scrutinized her reflection and declared herself...pretty. It was the dress that made the difference, she thought, and the bright crescent on her forehead. From the moment she'd tried it on, she'd felt the transformation from somewhat awkward Princess Serena, to a true Moon Princess, like her mother had been.  
The dress was made of the finest ivory silk. The faintly daring bodice had a row of thick golden fabric in circles across the top and across the ribs. The skirts fell from this and they were of many layers in varied lengths. Lastly she accented everything by donning silver circlets on her wrists and ankles, then sped out of her suite.   
She turned the last corner and pushed open the heavy doors, where the actual ball room was concealed by curtains. Kind of like being backstage.   
She was out of breath but barely had time to catch it when she was roughly pulled to the curtain. "Where have you been?!" Princess Raye of Marsi hissed.   
The muffled sound of her name being announced was heard and Serena was pushed through to the top of the ballroom stairs. She hurriedly put on a genial smile, placed her hand on the ornate rail and gracefully descended. She had to concentrate, since grace did not come easily to this princess. Applause broke out scatteredly, and Serena got a startlingly clear feeling of being a cow at one of those horrid auctions. It was a rather disconcerting and unpleasant feeling.   
But as always, Serena had only to look at her mother and see the gentle, loving, and encouraging smile to have her spirits instantly uplifted. Then came the announcement of the other four princesses, and they fairly floated down the stairs. Serena could not get over how they could be complete sillies in the confines of one of their rooms, yet look so pleasantly regal in public. She took a moment to regard each in turn.   
Rayena, Raye, had long raven colored hair, and a reputed fiery temper. Serena could vouch for that since they had had their share of clashes, both being mule stubborn. Her eyes were onyx with the same red flecks as her hair. Her favored color was red, also the fire ruled Marsin color, and it showed in almost everything she wore, even tonight. Her gown was made of imported red satin, with crimson rosettes holding a black cape pinned on her chest. She was dangerously beautiful in the way that fire is.  
Amiko, Ami, was a shy girl with an intelligence unsurpassed by anyone in her kingdom. She was the antithesis to all Mecurians. They were a fierce people, and Ami was totally not fierce. But she was good at coming up with strategies for getting her people out of their latest scrape. She was not intensely beautiful, but she was lovely in a soft way. She favored blue and that was also the official color of Mecurians, who were a largely aquatic people. Her gown was a royal blue sheeth that was simple yet elegant, and was almost vertical sofened by a gauzy veil-like robe.  
Next came Amarilita, Lita, the tallest, and oldest, nearly a head and a year above the others. The Jupinians were a forest people, however they were not barbarians. Their castles and homes were simply in the forest region of the continent. She always kept her hair in an upswept fashion, so it spilled from a band on top (a ponytail;]) Lita was a gifted fighter, which was good because she was a Protector. She moved with the grace and fluidity of a cat. Her green dress was made of some stretchy material that fit snugly from throat to ankle, while the nonexisting back plunged all the way to her waist.  
Minaliese, Mina, was bold, daring, unshy, and undeniably gorgeous. She was a lover, that is, she loved everything and rarely got angry. She was a bit of a tease, and loved all the male attention she got. Mina and Serena's mothers were half-sisters, making the two princesses half-cousins, and close ones at that. Vinusans were passionate, and completely comfortable talking about all manner of embarrassing things. Consequently, Mina had made the other princesses blush on more than one occasion. She also had on the most elaborate gown. The bodice had a very bold neckline. It was orange velvet and tight to right below her chest, where there was a broad yellow ribbon that made a bow in back. The rest was flowy orange satin that spread out when she turned. The gown complemented her sun colored hair perfectly. She talked and flirted effortlessly. They all did, like the true princesses they were.  
All at once, coming out of her reverie, the smallest princess felt unspeakably dowdy and unnoticeable. How was she to compete with them?  
What she didn't know, as she worried her bottom lip, was that she didn't have to. Upon first glance, she had caught the interest, and very nearly the heart, of the most eligible royal bachelor in all the kingdoms combined.  
  
  
  
Part I: Chapter 2  
  
King Darius of Earthius had a very formidable temper. Many a commoner unlucky enough to cross him had lost their lives to his rash temper. At the very unusual age of five and sixty, he had a beautiful, young wife, two legitimate children, and numerous other illegitimate progeny.   
He made no attempt to disguise his blatant disgust for the general principalities that all under the liege of Lunari must live by. Most of his objections concerned the tenth principal; do not fight unless strictly necessary. His philosophy was battle now, battle later, and only when court marshalled think of the consequences.  
This had gotten him in trouble with the other kingdoms more than a few times. Earthius and Mecuri were in not so direct opposition, but tensions were certainly high. It had been whispered that Mecuri was fed up and talks had started concerning declaring war on Earthius.  
Such a thing would be catastrophic. Marsi was allied with Earthius and Jupini was allied with Mecuri, therefore both would be drawn into the war. Venusi was neutral, and as reigning kingdom, Lunari had to remain impartial unless directly attacked. Whereupon, all allied kingdoms of the attackers would abandon them and join the Lunarian Imperial army. Failure to do so would result in swift punishment once Lunari won.  
However, though Darius was a blustering, headstrong, eviltempered old coot, he was neither stupid nor daft. He didn't savor the thought of hanging, for the Imperial army combined with all its allies was a force that could crush many Earthian armies. And Marsi and all other allies would withdraw and turn against him in a heartbeat. So, he just stood back and blew hot air at Lunari and Queen Serenity, hoping to turn the other kingdoms against her, but to no avail.  
His children suffered from his hate for Lunari and lack of attention toward them. To be perfectly honest, Darius could not care less for them one way or another anymore, except to make sure they carried on the royal bloodline. His coldness had warped one, who in turn warped the other. Both were twisted in totally different, yet equally sad ways.  
Princess Beryl was eight and twenty, her beauty dimmed by bitterness and hate. She was harsh and cruel, often firing servants for small mistakes, and ordering them beaten for larger ones. She was waiting for her father to die so she could take over. See, she was far less cautious than he, and had already allied with a powerful negative force.   
She passionately hated Serenity and Lunari, but even more than them, she hated little princess Serena, who was everything Beryl was not; small, delicate, warm, naive, and pretty. Infused with a beauty that was not, as the saying goes, skin deep.  
Prince Endymion, Darien to the few he allowed to get close, was nineteen. He rarely showed any emotion, and covered them behind a infallible mask. He was polite to a fault, in a cold way, and chivalrous to women and the elderly. But he was never warm to anyone.  
In secret, he was totally different. He loved beautiful things, especially roses, and had a rose garden under his balcony. White, Yellow, and most prominently, Red roses. However, he had to keep this love a secret, because Beryl hated anything more lovely than she was.   
Her hate had poisoned the young Prince so that he hated the "Moon Kingdom" but for a different reason. He hated because he didn't know any better, and his was a hate that really wasn't hate, but accusation, and blame.   
See, he remembered Queen Serenity as a kind, and loving woman. His mother's best friend, so he'd visited with her frequently when he was small. And because she had been his mother's best friend, he found it hard to think of her as the cold, uncaring shrew his father and sister insisted she was. He remembered laughing with Father, Mother, King Stephen, and Queen Serenity over the antics of the new princess. The baby's big blue eyes smiling up at him. And because he remembered, he could not hate Princess Serenity.   
But he could blame the Queen. For Father's harshness, for his mother's death, and for Beryl's waning grasp on humanity. And for his own stilted emotional growth.   
  
Part I: Chapter 3  
  
A long time ago, perhaps fourteen years, Earthius had declared war on Galaxus, it's neighboring country. Lunari had refused Earthius' request for help, because, King Stephen said, he could not support a hostile take over of one of the most peaceful and productive countries of all pledged to Lunari.   
It turned out that not all Galaxians were peaceable. A rebel gang stormed the base where King Darius and his Queen were staying. They were snuffed out quickly, but not before a rogue spear intended for Darius himself, plunged into the heart of Queen Amaryllis.  
Darius had not been the same since. He ruthlessly took over Galaxus, and made it a *satellite. He blamed Lunari for his wife's death and launched an indirect campaign against the Moon Kingdom. He sent his once precious children into the country, saying he never wanted to set eyes on them. It was too painful since they both looked like his beloved Amaryllis.   
Bewildered, Prince Endymion had clung to the only familiar thing left in his life, his older sister Beryl. But soon she was so overwhelmed by her hate that he couldn't even cling to her. So he protected himself by developing into a cold hard shell of the lively boy he had once been. Though he didn't know it, he was waiting for the one person that could set him free from his self-imposed prison.  
  
Part II: The Roses  
Part II: Chapter 1  
  
Queen Serenity watched the young prince standing on the balcony, away from the festivities. She had seen the hot flash of interest in his coal eyes when he's first set them on her young, pretty daughter.   
Then his face had once again gone lax, revealing nothing of the emotions within. He had worn the same expression since she'd greeted him at the beginning of the ball. He was the spitting (male) image of his mother. The dark hair and eyes. The cheek and eye structure. He was lithe, bordering on thin, but was saved from being pretty by his strong shoulders, and being so tall.  
It had been nearly fourteen years since the Queen had seen her "Darling Darien" and she had greeted him as warmly as anyone, hugging him tightly. With all the bad blood between the families, Serenity supposed she shouldn't have been disappointed that he'd stiffened at her touch. But she was. Disappointed and hurt. She couldn't, or perhaps wouldn't, reconcile this dark, handsome, but oh so cold, and impenetrable face to the chubby, smiling, carefree one she had known it as in his youth.  
Watching him now, Serenity despaired to her long dead friend, "Oh, Amaryllis! What has that stubborn brute of a husband of yours done to your beautiful child?"  
As if sensing her gaze, Prince Endymion turned around to face her with his accusing, and hurt, but unwavering onyx orbs. Then the emotion was gone, and he was looking at her levelly and coolly. She had the feeling that if she were to get caught in a staring contest with him, she would lose, hands down. So she smiled slightly and nodded, conceding victory before the battle had even begun.  
The confused expression was there and gone before she could discern whether it had actually been there or not. A crowd moved between them, and Serenity lay soft eyes on her daughter. She really was lovely, despite the nervousness she could still detect in the set of her delicate shoulders. But she was loosening up. She had a becoming flush staining her cheeks, and a laughing twinkle in her eyes as an instantly besotted young man asked her to dance. She accepted and actually led him to the dance floor. Serenity looked through veiled eyes at Darien, and was pleased to see the angry set to his jaw, and the smoldering look in his eyes as he watched the two dance. Excellent.  
"Ah, my Darling Darien, not as uncaring as you think you are, now are you?" she murmured to herself. He turned sharply and was once again facing the night, body rigid. "Not even close" Then she disappeared to begin setting the plans that would save the future into motion.  
  
Part II: Chapter II  
  
Deciding it was none of his business what the little chit was getting herself into, Darien turned back around to gaze at the garden. Magnolias, Lillies, Pansies, Daisies, and just about every other flower there was. Except roses. He could not see a single rose of any color. It was wrong, it was unacceptable, it was... sad. He was puzzled as to how a garden could be complete without roses.   
He was also puzzled by Queen Serenity's behaviour. She didn't fit any of the descriptions Beryl and Father had given him. She was so kind and gracious, and had accepted him like family, or a close friend. It could have been an act, but why? Everyone knew about the hostility between his father's and her kingdom.  
Mightn't it be possible that his family had misled him? Could their hatred have distorted the way things really were? He had so long believed that Lunari was at fault for his mother's death, but what if it wasn't? What if everything he'd been told had been a lie?   
Darien was distracted from his thoughts when someone leaned on the railing beside him. He saw it was Princess Serenity. She was stunning in the moonlight, and he felt his breath catch. She was also nothing like the descriptions his family had given him. He knew she wasn't ugly, because he remembered her as a baby. A cute little thing. And from what he's seen tonight she was nothing like the spoiled brat Beryl claimed she was.   
All he noticed was that when she was around, everyone smiled a little more often, and a lot more genuinely. No one's was brighter, happier, or more genuine than hers. Darien had even caught himself about to smile.  
"What'cha doing?" she asked curiously.   
"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking at your very poor garden" He had not meant to be cross with her. She would probably run off like a whipped puppy like all the other ladies he had ever been nasty to. But no. She let his tone roll off her, and even agreed with him.   
"It is poor, isn't it? Only because it's missing something, though." she assumed a conspiratorial look, and whispered in his ear. "Do you know what that something is?"  
Her mouth so close to his ear was distracting him, but he said, "What?"  
"Why, roses, Silly!" she stepped back and crowed. "I've only ever seen one, but it was the most beautiful thing in the world, I thought." she said reverently.  
Darien was startled that she felt the same way he did. He dropped his mask for a moment to ask curiously, "Why aren't there any roses here?"  
"Lunari's soil isn't right to grow roses. Mother said that we used to import them from Earthius every year. When I was really little, a boy gave me one. That's about the only thing from my babyhood I remember."  
Once again, Darien was startled. He had given her a rose when she was very little. He had been the one.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" she said thinking his expression was horrified, instead of pensive. "I didn't mean to- that is..."  
"It's fine." he said with a smile. Then he caught himself, and decided she was getting too close to him. He searched for something to say that would drive her away, found it, and smiled wickedly.  
"You know..."   
"Yes?" she said smiling so innocently. He almost hated doing this to her.  
"Your hair is really unusual. It looks like you put two dumplings up there and called it a style... Dumpling head"  
And before he knew it, he had a handprint on his face and was watching the rigid back of the angry princess disappearing into the crowd.  
He smiled until she was gone. That was a first; no one had ever gotten close enough to lay a hand on him. Then his face turned grim. He had to find the truth. He had to find Queen Serenity and get it.  
  
Part III: The History  
  
Part III: Chapter 1  
  
The Crystal. The Crystal was the secret of Lunari. Of it's wealth, prosperity, power, and loyalty. It was, in fact, the reason Lunari, and all previously mentioned 'Doms even existed at all. That and the strong leadership of nearly ten centuries worth of strong matriarchs, and their supportive husbands.   
The legend went that a thousand years earlier an orphan girl, not much older than Serena was now, had bore witness to, experienced even, something, along with the other villagers of that time, so incredible that it had not been forgotten in a thousand years.   
It had been a full moon that night, and as on all other like nights, the village of Lun had gathered at the outdoor altar to pay homage to their Goddess of the Moon, Diana. At first, the moon had been so bright that none had noticed the small glow getting nearer them.  
But then a shadow had passed over their beloved orb, and the now bright, but still small, glow was clearly seen. And it mesmerized, so that those that wanted to scream, to run, were rooted to the spot, helpless to get away, just staring in awe and fear.  
But the fair haired and faced, azure eyed petite had not been afraid, had stepped forth to welcome the celestial object. When it was little more than an arms length away, it nigh exploded with light, forcing the onlookers to avert their heads or be blinded. Whilst they looked back, some were already mourning the girl who could not have possibly survived such a thing.   
To their shock, the girl had not been incinerated, but was standing there, smiling serenely, holding a palm-sized hexahedron shaped crystal. Holding wasn't accurate though, for it was floating directly above her cupped hands.  
It was an extraordinary, if puny, bauble, the like of which none had seen before or since. It was neither opaque nor was it clear, yet it could not be called translucent, since one could not see through it. Silvery light seemed to radiate from it, it seemed, infact, that the whole crystal was light itself. One could almost see through it, but never far enough to know its true depth. However, one could also sense it was infinitely good.  
The people instantly came to the conclusion that this miracle was a gift from their Goddess. They also surmised that, since it had been given into the possession of this orphan girl, that she was to be their Queen.  
She smiled so kindly and sweetly, yet had no name. The people christened her Serenity, after their goddess. The people positively adored her, and cared for her until she could properly rule. They worked extra hard, of their own volition, to earn a profit so they could build a palace for her. Their gift to their messiah.   
Amazingly, in only five short years, the palace was built, the same one that still stood, and Serenity was fit to take over her very small Queendom.  
Thanks to her gentle, but firm, hand, and the people's staunch belief that they were in the favor of their goddess, Ancient Lunari prospered. It grew, and it strengthened. People poured in, to settle. They fell instantly in love with the mostly lush land, and the Queen of it all.   
Before very long, Lunari was very large, too large for one Queen to rule. So she sent five of her best princess friends to the five corners of Lunari, and gave them full right to rule their own corner. The whole Queendom was in the shape of a huge pentagon, with the capital of the smaller ones on each point. Lunari was the largest, right in the middle, at equal length away from the points.   
The six Queendoms formed a strong alliance, which lasted nearly ten centuries. Serenity married her true love, and bore a strong daughter that was her likeness, whom was also named Serenity.  
Serenity kept the crystal on her person at all times in a tiny muslin pouch she wore like a necklace. Then it was passed down to the first born, which had, thus far, always been a willful girl.  
The other five 'Doms had been the same way. A strong willed daughter was always the first born, looked just like her mother, and always inherited the throne. That tradition had just recently been broken, when Queen Amaryllis, had fallen in love with a man that was not her destined. The marriage had been happy, but her daughter was not in her likeness, but her father's, with dark red hair and very tall, compared to her mother's small frame and ebony locks.  
This was some disappointment, and Amaryllis could never accept her daughter entirely. Beryl was also weak willed and quite spoiled by her doting father. It had been nearly a decade before Darien was born. He inherited his father's height, and strong build, but was his mother's likeness in every other way, possessing a strong will and kindness. Beryl resented him, but he was the only one in her family that she truly cared for. She hated Amaryllis for never being satisfied with her, and her father for always standing behind her mother, even though he was kind to Beryl.  
That had been the beginning of the end of the so-called Silver Millennium. The only hope for the feuding 'Doms had lain on the shoulders of a tiny princess, and her prince from the moment she was born. Their only tool was the Imperium Silver Crystal, the very one Serenity I had received with such eagerness. Fate, and a single soul-star would do all they could to see that they won, but fate was a fickle thing... 


End file.
